


Downtime

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: All you wanted to do was go back to the hotel and sleep most of the day away. You did not mean to accidentally walk in on the Crown Prince and his best friend having a bit of R&R. You definitely didn't expect to stick around for an impromptu show.But the best things are unexpected, unplanned, and naughty as hell.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, you know those Chocobro ships? Wouldn't it be great if someone started a collection of reader inserts involving every one of the pairings?" said no one ever.
> 
> But in true form, I did it anyway.

Rolling your eyes in exasperation, you watched as Ignis picked up what you swore were two identical looking bushels of green herbs and contemplated them intensely. “Iggy,” You began, trying yet failing to keep the irritation out of your voice. “We’ve been here for almost an hour.”

“Have we, now?” He absently replied, turning the greens slightly so that the light hit them in a certain way.

“Let me clarify; we’ve been in the herbs section of the market for an hour. _Herbs,_ Ignis. We haven’t even gotten to the meat or vegetables, yet.”

Finally deciding that one was better than the other, he placed his prize gently in the small basket he had hooked onto his left arm before facing you. “I’m aware of that. But this process cannot be rushed,” the light from the sun bouncing off the lenses of his glasses temporarily obscured his eyes from you as he put his attention to the next batch of probable seasonings in the next booth. “You _did_ have the option of accompanying Gladio, you know.”

“What, and listen to him wax poetic to me about Cup Noodles as he eats said Cup Noodles and thinks about the next time he’s gonna have Cup Noodles before he’s even _finished_ with his current helping of Cup Noodles?” You ran your hands through your hair, vexed further just at the thought of it. You had been looking forward to some relaxation in Lestallum before you all had to pack up and get back to the grind, but now all you wanted to do was hop right back into the Regalia and resume the hustle and bustle of normal activities.

At least Ignis let out a chuckle at that. “He does have a rather… unhealthy relationship with that preservative-laden meal of his. I’m hoping that I’ll be able to create a healthier version of it sometime in the near future. Perhaps he’ll like it enough to abandon his current obsession?”

Highly doubting that anything could sway Gladio away from his precious Cup Noodles, you shrugged. “Good luck with that, Iggy,” you let your eyes wander through the marketplace. “But if anybody could manage that miracle, it would be you. Just forgive me if I can’t stick around while you gather the necessary tools for all that. I’m going to go crazy if I stay in this market for one minute longer.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” he replied with a knowing grin. “Well, don’t let me keep you hostage.”

Even though you didn’t necessarily need permission to leave, it made you feel a lot better that Ignis wouldn’t be upset at you for ditching him. Relinquishing the chef to what was clearly his element, you walked out of the food forum and idly strolled through the maze of streets that made up the patchwork town. Despite being used to bustling metropolis such as the late Insomnia, you had learned to appreciate the coziness of the borough and how it seemed to bring people together even more. Feeling the warm breeze that filtered through the leaves of the palm trees that lined almost every main street, you perused a few boutiques filled with shinies before quickly getting bored of that as well. _It’s not even sunset yet, and I have no idea what to do with myself._ You wanted a hunt to complete. Or maybe a quick scrap on the training grounds would help you get rid of the antsy energy you were harboring. _Ugh, _______, just go to the room and nap._ You could always count on yourself to knock yourself out on command, and daytime snoozes were usually your most restful ones.

Making it back to the Leville in what seemed like record time, you breezed past the front desk with a small wave to the employees as you walked through the tiny lobby to get to the rooms. It was rather empty, considering that it was at a time when people would be out and about as opposed to holing up in a hotel on a day when the weather was nice and the afternoon was still young. You dug the key out of your pants pocket and shoved it into the lock of the door that was second to last in the hallway, swinging it open and stepping inside.

You didn’t expect the room to already be occupied.

Faintly registering the clink of the key on the ground as it slipped from your hand in shock, your eyes were as wide as saucers as you took in the scene that was currently unfolding in front of you on one of the beds. Evidently, you had walked straight in on some… _quality time_ between the Crown Prince and his best friend. Prompto was on his back, one of his hands fisted into Noct’s midnight locks as they made out. Both of their clothes were rumpled and in various states of removal, but it looked as though they gave up halfway and only undid enough of their garments to get to their respective cocks. Their arms criss crossed in the space between their bodies as they pleasured each other, rhythmically entrancing you with their movements.

You kind of had a nagging feeling in your head about how close those two were, but to have it confirmed in such a visceral manner and when you weren’t even expecting it had your brain shutting down completely. Knowing that you intruded quite suddenly on an intimate moment between them made you feel embarrassed, but not enough to stop your mouth from gaping and your eyes from taking in everything about the situation. Time seemed to have very little meaning, so when they paused in their ministrations to look over at you, you felt as if you were underwater even as you fumbled.

“Ah, well, shit… uh,” you forced your eyes to the ground, where you spotted the key shining on the floor in a ray of sunlight that streamed through the blinds from the window. _I should have fucking stayed with Ignis; I don’t know how I’m going to be able to look at either of them straight, now._ Bending down to grab it, you fiddled with the plastic key ring that sported the room number and hotel name before clearing your throat. “Sorry, didn’t know you guys would be in here, just pretend I didn’t see anything, okay?” Blushing so hard that you thought you could burn right through your clothes, you turned around and grasped at the door handle and prepared to damn near run out of the hotel as soon as you were able.

“Where’s the fun in that?” You heard Noct’s voice from behind you, arousal pitching it deeper than what you were accustomed to from the normally blase and relatively whiny prince. Your hand tightened on the doorknob as a shock of your own hormones sprung to attention in response. _Fuck, what is happening to me right now?_ “Uh… excuse me?”

“Prom wouldn’t mind if you watched. Would you?” You still couldn’t bring yourself to turn around from the door you were still facing, but pulling it open more than the crack you had managed thus far was proving to be an insurmountable task. Noct had literally _purred_ that sentence out to his lover below him, and your mouth actually started to water at Prompto’s answering moan.

“No… I wouldn’t,” you heard the blond say through a shuddering breath. You had no idea what Noct was doing to him to make him sound like that, but your brain was happily offering up a multitude of possibilities to fill in the gaps now that it had decided to start itself again. You made yourself swallow and breathe out through your nose as slowly as possible to get a better hold of yourself, but it was hardly working. You shifted your weight from one foot to the other, immediately regretting your decision to fidget as the crotch of your pants moved just enough to brush against your clit through your underwear, adding to the cluster of conflicting emotions and thoughts you had stumbled into.

 _Astrals above, what the fuck do I do?_ You had two lusty males going at it right behind you, your escape and possibile futile attempt at redemption in front of you, and a cacophony of feelings roiling within you… horniness being the most dominant of them all. You never considered yourself a voyeur in any sense of the word; but then again, you never thought that the sight of two of your traveling companions in bed with each other would turn you on so badly, either.

Closing your eyes and counting to three, you steeled yourself to walk out of the room and not look back.

You watched yourself close the small gap you’d left and lock the door, instead. The remaining vestiges of what you considered to be your conscience and sanity were muffled with the imaginary pillows your libido managed to procure as you slowly turned back around to face them. Noct gave you a leisurely smile through a lidded gaze as his eyes followed you to a chair across the room. You gingerly sat down, biting the inner part of your bottom lip as you tried to at least exude a little bit of dignity as you prepared yourself to watch your friends fuck each other. You let out a small sigh of relief when he turned his attention back to Prompto and descended his lips on his again, picking up where they left off before you interrupted.

It was becoming harder to breathe the more you sat there with nothing to do but take in every detail of what they were doing to each other. Their lips glistened with saliva, the pink glimpses of their tongues twining together gradually burning themselves into your mind’s eye for future masturbation material. You kept your hands firmly on the arms of the chair though, not yet willing to stoop to touching yourself in front of them. You wondered how long it would take before you threw _that_ caution to the wind along with the rest of your flimsy scruples. The heads of their members were glistening with precum that occasionally got smeared down the shaft as they fondled each other with practiced grips and strokes, and a whimper got caught in your throat at how erotic everything was. 

You knew they were playful best buds in public, but in private they were unbridled in their passion that both shocked and enticed you. Noct detached himself from Prompto’s lips then, and took his hand off of the blond’s cock to eagerly replace it with his mouth. Gasping at the ease in which the prince took every inch of Prompto’s dick into his mouth without preamble, you wondered how long the two of them had been lovers. _Since high school, maybe?_ It wouldn’t have surprised you at this point, knowing how experimental teens happened to be during that time anyway. Now supplied with visions of Noct and Prompto going at it in their disheveled school uniforms, you let out a frustrated moan before you could stop yourself. You glanced at Prompto’s face then, caught off guard by his baby blue eyes meeting your own. He arched his back and clung to Noct’s hair as he bobbed up and down on his member, the freckles on his flushed face standing out as he gasped and keened in response.

You kind of wished that they would just pretend that you weren’t there, because what little self-control you were grasping onto was slipping through your fingers like sand through an hourglass. Trying to get some respite from it all, you tried to just focus on the wonderfully sinful blowjob that Noct was giving Prompto instead. His lips detached from his cock with a pop, and his tongue laved around the swollen head of it before he started sucking on it like a lollipop. Noct slid his gaze over to you then, and actually winked.

 _Okay. I think they’re trying to get me riled up on purpose._ Both of them were so into everything about it, though, working themselves up as they teased you with glances and sounds that would surely haunt you in the best ways in the coming nights. Even though your pants weren’t made of flimsy material at all, you were certain that you were going to get up from the chair at the end of all of this and leave a sizeable wet spot in your place. The only relief you were allowing yourself was keeping your thighs and knees together as you observed, but the way things were going, you were planning to experience your first orgasm through visuals alone.

Leaving the bobbing cock in front of him alone for a moment, Noct pushed Prompto’s shirt up to expose his stomach, and proceeded to leave a trail of blossoming love bites all the way up his pale skin. Prompto started squirming even as he helped his friend roll his shirt up to his chin, lifting his head up from the mattress long enough to meet Noct for another kiss. You were still in awe of how much they wanted each other, and you felt oddly honored to have been able to even witness this side of them.

“Hmm, seems like you’re ready for me, Prom,” Noct said as he raised himself up and removed his black t-shirt. Your mouth got just that much drier in anticipation of what was coming, and your earlier embarrassment about watching ball of it unfold had all but evaporated in a lustful haze by that point. You sat up a little straighter as they separated from each other long enough to get out of their clothes, their heated gazes still trained on each other the entire time. Your breathing became erratic at the sight of both of them fully naked and kissing each other again, the light from the partially obscured window giving them a bit of an ethereal glow.

“Yeah,” Prompto exhaled, his voice heady with desire as he ran his palms over Noct’s shoulders. “But don’t forget the lube.”

 _I wonder if Ignis packed it for them._ A titter of amusement bubbled up within you at the thought of the Royal Advisor carefully picking the right lubricant for his liege with the same intensity in which he chose his vegetables. You clamped down on it before it could escape, however, sensing some silent conversation happening between the two in front of you. _What did I miss?_ Prompto’s mouth was quirked in a knowing smirk as he stared at Noct until his dark eyebrow rose up in understanding.

“Oh, I won’t. Hope you’ll help me get it open.”

Tilting your head in confusion at the undercurrent in the small conversation, you switched your gaze between the two of them until they looked at you in unison. _What the fu-… oh. OH, NO._ Realization dawned on you as you watched them get up from the bed and begin to approach you, and you scrambled out of your seat in response, feeling distinctly like prey. “H-hey guys, I thought we were okay with me just watching…” Your calf bumped into the edge of the chair as you scooted backwards, and you added a slight hobble to your retreat.

“I wasn’t,” Prompto gave you a cheeky grin. “I was hoping you’d find us too irresistible by now, but it looks like you have more self-control than I thought.”

 _Shit. Fuck. Damn._ Your back hit the wall behind you as Noct took the lead, reaching for the waistband of your pants. “Only one way to find out.”

You squeaked as Noct’s fingers undid your button with more practice than should have been allowed, and slid two of his fingers under your panties to curl past your clit and nestle themselves right at your sopping entrance that betrayed your entire demeanor. Your hips bucked right into his hand as he pushed them just far enough in you to tease, and he let out a small chuckle at his discovery. “Oh, we _definitely_ succeeded. She’s naughtier than I thought.”

“Told ya. I have a knack for knowing these things,” Prompto looked on as Noct removed his hand from you and held it out for him to look at your essence glistening on his fingertips. The blond eagerly took the digits into his mouth, moaning in approval. Your brain started to fizzle itself out again, arousal that was already overtaking you rising to new heights. Once Prompto was done licking his fingers clean, Noct wasted no time in placing his palms on the wall on either side of your head and kissing you so deeply that you saw stars. You picked up on salty hints with his tongue as he explored your mouth, and the knowledge that you were tasting Prompto on Noct right after Prompto had tasted you on Noct was driving you insane with lust.

You felt your pants being tugged down, and even though you were fully occupied with what Noct’s mouth was doing to you above, you helped Prompto undress your lower half while you still had the faculties. “And, the package is open,” he declared as he pushed the bundle of clothes off to the side and stepped back.

Squaring himself up in front of you properly, Noct’s hands left the wall to grasp your thighs and coax them to wrap around his waist. You weren’t even caught up to everything that was happening by the time you felt his cock thrust into you, and you cried out in pleasure at the feeling of being filled after having denied yourself any real stimulation while they had been fully engrossed in themselves.

“Ah, you’re pretty tight,” Noct flexed his hips against you as you moaned. “But don’t worry… I’ll stretch you out just as good as I did Prom.”

You had no idea that Noct had evidently been hiding such a filthy mouth, but it was doing things to you that left you breathless and completely unconcerned with anything else except for his dick moving in and out of you. Your tailbone knocked against the wall with every thrust, and you were doubly glad that the hotel was mostly empty of patrons during that time of day. Clinging to his arms, you lifted your lolling head to meet his eyes and was mesmerized by the colors you saw in them. Deep blue seemed to swirl and alternate to purples with a hint of red, and you hoped that the Astrals he had managed to bond with weren’t too perturbed by the Lucian heir evidently drawing on their energies during sex. You felt your inner walls flutter as a precursor to your orgasm and he increased his pace, chasing you closer to that release.

You felt his breath at your ear, his panting syncing with your own. “You think you can cum for your King, now?”

 _Abso-fucking-lutely._ You couldn’t have put it off any longer if you tried. “Oh, _shit_ …” you gasped out repeatedly as the waves hit you over and over, your forehead falling forward to rest against his shoulder as you rode out one of the biggest orgasms you had in your life. Noct stopped moving as you got yourself together, and carefully pulled himself out from you. Dropping your legs from his waist, they refused to cooperate with you and buckled, sending you sliding down to the floor. You rested your head against the wall as you attempted to gather yourself, the endorphins washing through you. Noct just looked down at you, thoroughly amused at your current state, and you blearily gazed at the amount of juices you had left all over him that was dripping down his balls.

“You did nicely,” he reached down and pulled you up from the ground. You wobbled a bit as you stumbled along next to him until you reached the edge of the bed, where Prompto eagerly took you from Noct and pulled you down to him, kissing you hungrily as he started pulling up your shirt. It went up and over your head in a blur, and your bra was unclasped and tossed to the floor shortly thereafter. The blond pushed you down to the mattress, his hands grasping at your breasts as he bit down on your neck. You yelped at his fervor, feeling the stir of arousal within you despite having just orgasmed your mind out just moments ago. Prompto positioned himself between your legs and inched himself inside you slowly, your walls still swollen and sensitive. You were melting into a mess from within, overstimulated yet eagerly accepting more no matter the type of sexual torture you were putting yourself through.

“Damn… so good,” Prompto groaned and gave a few experimental pumps, and you closed your eyes and bit down on your lip as you swore you felt each ridge his member had stroking against you. “Noct, hurry up, already.”

Feeling the bed dip somewhere close to your feet, you opened your lids to see the prince in question get himself into position behind Prompto and smooth his hands all along his back before separating his buttocks to expose the ring of his anus. Having been liberally coated by your essence, Noct slid his cock right into his lover with ease, and the look on Prompto’s face as he took him in was indescribable to you. You found yourself reaching up to caress his cheek, moving wisps of flaxen hair out of his face as his eyelids fluttered.

“Yeah, he’s beautiful like this, isn’t he?” Noct forced out from between gritted teeth as he pulled out halfway and then pushed himself back in, causing Prompto to rock back within you as well. He might have been the one sandwiched between both of you, but the one that was at the mercy of their desires and movements was you. Noct set the pace while Prompto had taken your hand and laced it with his while pinning it to the bed, and you alternated your gaze between their flushed faces.

 _Both of you are._ You didn’t think you had said it out loud, but the way Noct glanced at you before picking up the pace might have meant otherwise. Prompto was whimpering and moaning, clearly overwhelmed on two fronts as his pelvis kept brushing against your clit, sending you spiraling back to the edge of orgasm again. You couldn’t believe that you had found yourself beneath both of them in a day that had started off with almost nothing but exasperation, getting fucked out of your mind without a current care in Eos about that fact.

“I’m…” you trailed off in huffs of labored breath, your hand tightening around Prompto’s. You didn’t think that you’d be able to cum as hard as the first time, but your body seemed to be ready to explode again nonetheless. _Hmm, I guess this is my new kink, or whatever._

“Yeah, just milk me with all you’ve got babe,” Prompto coaxed you hoarsely, sweat beading on his forehead. “I’m counting on it.”

Shouting out this time, your vagina clamped down on his dick with a force that had you wondering if it was possible to pull a muscle doing so. It set off Prompto’s orgasm, and his high-pitched moan mingled with yours as you felt him pulse his seed deep within you. “Tongue,” he gasped, and you opened your mouth obediently as he circled it with his own in an open-mouthed kiss. You wondered why he asked that of you, and filed that away for future questioning when exploring the rest of the hyper blond’s kinks. You had a feeling that there were many of them. Noct’s rhythm stuttered and he cried out, finally spending himself in Prompto’s ass, his fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

You swore you must’ve dozed off or temporarily blacked out for a moment after all of that sex, because your next conscious moment was looking up as Noct had returned from the bathroom while Prompto half cuddled you from the side. You didn’t remember any of them moving. Managing to prop yourself up on your elbows despite Prompto’s arm being dead weight across your stomach, you glanced through the blinds and tried estimating how much time had passed.

“They won’t be back for awhile,” Noct answered your unsaid concern, sitting down beside you. “But if you did want to keep it a secret from the others, I’d suggest pretending that you were out this entire time.”

You nodded, then blinked as you rewinded what he just said. “Ignis and Gladio know that you two… um…” you made a vague hand motion at the entire situation. 

“What _doesn’t_ Iggy know?” Prompto yawned.

“… oh. Okay,” you accepted all this new information as well as you could. “I’m not ashamed of it, I’ll let you guys know that right now.” Turning so that you could look at both of them squarely, you wanted to make yourself clear that you weren’t thinking poorly of them. “Today might have been a lot of firsts for me, but they were all fucking good ones.”

“So… does this mean we can count you in on our future sessions?” Prompto grinned excitedly at you. “I’ve been wanting to ask you anyway for awhile, but Noct wasn’t too sure how you’d take it.”

“She takes it well, it turns out,” Noct drawled casually, and you felt a blush starting up again.

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly with a playful smack to Noct’s arm. “Anyway, I guess you walking in on us was a great ice breaker. I wish we had planned it that way.”

Gaping a bit, you gathered yourself before you could overthink it. “I’m game.”

“Great. Because Prom has had this fantasy of spitroasting you between us, and I _really_ like that idea,” Noct reached forward and grabbed your chin, pulling you towards him.

“Uh, _now_?” You squeaked, feeling his fingertips trace the outline of your mouth as he contemplated how he was going to take you.

“Yeah. Once Noct gets started, it’s hard for him to stop. Forgot to mention that,” Prompto stretched his arms above his head. “So, I’m guessing you want her mouth?”

You just gazed at the prince for a little while longer before sighing and detaching his hands from your face. “So you guys are just gonna fuck me all day until I forget my own name, huh?”

“Well… yeah,” Noct said plainly, blinking at you as if he couldn’t believe you had expected anything else out of the deal. “When’s the next time we expect to get downtime like this?”

Shrugging in defeat, you got on all fours on the bed and let out a bit of a laugh when you saw the two guys high five each other above you. _They’re going to be the end of me._


End file.
